heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Ben acknowledges Alien X as his most powerful alien, but concedes that transforming into him is not worth the cost. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Ben, the voice of reason. All three speak in unison when Alien X speaks. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best, leaving Alien X's body trapped in place until an agreement is made. As of Omniverse, Ben has managed to successfully use Alien X on more than one occasion. Powers and Abilities Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. Alien X can create time waves to reverse events, as seen in X = Ben + 2. Alien X can create an entire universe at will, as seen in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. He is also very durable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. As shown in Universe Vs. Tennyson, Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Alien X possesses telekinesis, as shown in Weapon XI: Part 1 ''and is capable of deflecting attacks. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, at least two of his personalities must agree to do so. (All 3 must agree in ''Omniverse) This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serenaand Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedotransformed into Negative Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar andOsmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X, as shown in Universe Vs. Tennyson. According to Derrick J.Wyatt, even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. History In Alpha * He was used to merge the four universes together. (flashback) Trivia * Before Alien X appeared, the opening of Ben 10: Alien Force showed only a silhouette of him, after he appeared, it showed his full picture. * Alien X is a Nano and a former NPC in the game FusionFall. * In Project Exonaut, Alien X is a level 10 suit. * In Andreas' Fault, a fan of Ben refers to the Alien X smoothie as a disappointment as well as saying it tastes like "filler." This is a reference to Alien X's constant standing in the series. * Ironically, in many promotional images of him, Alien X is posing dramatically (like in the openings to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), while in the actual series, most of the time, he is frozen in a standing-up position. * In A Jolt from the Past, Rook speaks of Alien X, but believes he is just a rumor. Ben tries to convince him that Alien X is real, but Rook doesn't believe him and asks Ben to transform and show him, which Ben refused. * Alien X was the first alien in Alien Force to not be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. The second was Rath, who is voiced by John DiMaggio. * In Alien Force, Ben served as the tie breaker for Alien X; if two of the personalities agreed on something, the motion was carried. In Omniverse, all three personalities must agree. * Alien X, more specifcally, Serena and Bellicus, are responsible for merging the universes in Hero Alliance.